Luna Days
by WingsRider
Summary: Missing days and events from my story, Spirit Chaser, that Luna Dantes experiences with the Quileute Pack. Do not read if you haven't read Spirit Chaser. R
1. Moving In

**A/N: Alright. Pointless New Story. Do not read if you haven't read Spirit Chaser, otherwise, this will make absolutely no sense. It's connected to Spirit Chaser, missing scenes and such. This first chapter is based on Leah and Luna first moving into the house they're in now. Also how Luna first began to bond with Jacob and when she first met Quil and Embry. I hope you like it! No Flames!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Luna's POV

My eyes took in the house before me, a house that Leah had bought for us to live in. It was a good size, had two floors, not including the basement. (Ew, basements are creepy). Leah looked pretty proud of herself and I was just glad she had accepted my demand to help with payments, given how independent she liked to be. She stood looking things over as I sat, Indian-Fashion on a large box of my stuff. Jacob had just decided to show Noah some trails this morning and would end up showing up to help us move with Seth and the two wolves I hadn't met, that were apart of our pack.

Embry Call and Quil Ateara. I wondered what they were like and I swear, if I imprinted on them, I might have the mind to go running back South. Well, not that drastic but you get my point. I might not imprint on Quil, seeing as he already had an imprint, as Seth told me, but Embry...was fair game. He could still imprint.

"Alright! We're here!" I turned my head and saw Jake walking up with Seth and Noah. Two massive males followed behind them, both good-looking, which wasn't surprising for tall, muscle-man shapeshifters. Damn hotness.

"Yay! Seth! Noah!" I cheered and then instantly changed my tone to disgusted. "Ew. Jacob."

Jacob glared. I'd known the guy for less than a week and while he'd proven to be friendly and totally different from Rafael, he also happened to be amusing to irritate. So far, he hadn't retaliated to any of my badgering, but I wondered how far I could go before he either cracked or actually became pissed off. We'd see, considering I hadn't stopped yet. I had to know what kind of guy he was and seeing how he reacted to endless pestering, would tell me that exactly.

Seth grinned cheerfully as Noah wrapped his arms around Leah.

"Hey, Lulu," Seth greeted. He'd already fallen into calling me 'Lulu', like Noah and Leah. He was fun to hang out with and a real sweetheart. "This is Embry and Quil."

I leaned to look at them closely...nothing. No imprinting. Neither reacted to me either. They both stared at me though, both a little disturbed by my staring most likely. I smiled my sweetest smile.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you guys," I told them and they finally smiled back.

"You, too," Quil offered happily. "This is cool, Leah. You aren't the only girl who can be a wolf."

"Nope," Leah replied. "We are just rare." I smiled softly. She loved saying that, because it really didn't mean that she wasn't the only one, as she thought for so long. "Alright, guys, let's get a move on. I wanna get this stuff in before it rains."

Looking up, I only saw sun but Leah informed me that could change pretty fast in this area. It was a lot different than the desert. Our Reservation was dry a lot but this place, was damp and green...really green. I loved it here though. There was no Rafael to worry about, no sadistic pack and no Jerome. I would miss Trevor though. He was always nice to me. I could only hope he was okay for now.

"Sure thing, Leah," Jacob sighed, walking up to my box. "Get off, Shorty. I need to take this box in."

"_My _box," I snubbed him. "I shall take it in when I'm ready, Jakers."

"Oh, please! It's bigger than you," he retorted and then he frowned. "What did you just call me?"

"Jakers!" I grinned, throwing my arms up happily and he scowled as Embry, Quil, Seth and even Noah, snickered.

"My name is Jacob, not 'Jakers'," he stated and then with a massive pair of hands, he lifted me off the box and put me down on the grass, so he could take the thing in. As he picked up the box, he scoffed. "I can't believe how small you are. I can't put someone like you out to fight vampires."

"Oi! I'm stronger than I look, Jakers!" I barked after him. Noah ruffled my hair and then grabbed boxes as well.

"Play nicely with the new Alpha, Luna," he told me. "We want to make a good impression."

I only giggled and began helping out, too, by grabbing some more boxes.

I was so ecstatic to be here, knowing it was a new start for Noah and I. Watching Jacob move a few things, I could only hope he didn't turn out to be another Rafael but then again, Leah trusted him. If Leah trusted him, that means I wouldn't have to worry about a single thing. Leah wouldn't let anything hurt me. Neither would Noah.

I ended up in my new room, situating stuff and reaching for things in the big box Jacob had brought in earlier. I carefully put a box of old photo albums in my closet and then found some of my favorite books at the bottom. I was glad Noah had arranged for some of our more personal and favorite stuff to be transported from California because if I had to abandon all of it, I wasn't going to be happy about it. I knew I would have to replace a lot of my things though.

"Alright," Jacob walked in, with two more boxes. "Here's the last of your stuff, kid. These are pretty light."

"Awesome!" I grabbed them and dumped them on my bed.

"Holy shit," he breathed and I blushed this time.

A collection of stuffed animals. It was a weakness of mine and I'd always adored the feel of a huggable plush. Most people were a bit disturbed by how many there were but it wasn't like I went out and bought them all at once. I'd been saving all of them over the course of my entire life. That's what? Nineteen years? You have time to gather a lot of stuff in that amount of time.

Jacob picked up a wolf one, holding it away from him as if it were going to bite him.

"What is the hell is this? An army?" he demanded. I smiled cutely as I held up a stuffed penguin.

"Troops assemble!" I declared and he raised his eyebrows.

"You...are a _weird_ little girl," he commented and headed for the door.

"Oh, yeah! Well, you smell!" I threw one of my little fluffy toys at his head and as it hit, it squeaked_ loudly_. I snorted and covered my mouth before I started roaring in laughter. Slowly, Jake turned his head and glared at the offending toy. He slowly picked it up, smirked at me and threw it back. I was so shocked that he retaliated that I forgot to dodge it, allowing it to hit me smack in the forehead with yet another loud squeak.

Jacob's lips twitched and he grinned widely.

"Bring it on, fuzz ball," he challenged but I was astonished.

If I had done that to Rafael, he'd have bitched at me and probably would have gotten violent. Jake only smiled and threw it back for revenge, obviously finding my speechless expression entertaining. Leah, was right, he was nothing like Rafael...he wasn't going to hurt us. This guy would care about what happened to us, he would worry about us, joke with us...Jacob Black was an alpha worth following.

Leah walked in at that point, Noah slightly behind her, both looking wary and curious.

"Are you two getting along in here?" Leah asked, hands on her hips, looking from Jacob to me. She was well aware of how easily I could get on a person's nerves if I wanted and was probably concerned that I'd managed to get Jake to crack.

"Yup!" I chirped. "Sister, Jakers is the best Alpha ever!" I glomped him, planted a big kiss on his cheek, laughed at his surprised face and scurried downstairs.

"My name's Jacob, you little brat!" I heard him shout and I laughed even harder.

He'd have to get used to 'Jakers' because it was sticking, whether he liked it or not.

I hopped down the last two steps, hearing Embry and Quil talking to someone and looking up, I spotted two new people. Not wolves. Humans, old men. I cocked my head, observing the first male quietly, sitting in a wheelchair and the other standing next to him. Both looked Native American and both gazed back at me in pure awe. Jacob, Leah and Noah came down and Seth appeared out of the kitchen.

"I see now that Jacob and Sue were telling the truth," the man in the wheelchair said. "New wolves and one is female. Leah, I'm extremely happy that you've found others. Noah, Luna, I'm Billy Black and this is Old Quil. We wanted to come verify that you two were real and if so, welcome you to La Push."

"It's nice to meet you," Noah offered in a friendly tone, shaking their hands and I glanced from Billy to Jacob. His father...his family obviously accepted his being a shapeshifter...why hadn't mine?

No time to worry about that though. I took the hand Billy offered me and he still seemed amazed.

"May I ask how many were in your pack?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, including us," I smiled. "Nine. There are other packs, too. All over the world."

"Incredible," Billy breathed and Old Quil looked proud.

They immediately began asking us questions about our old pack, about the other packs, and whatever else they could think of that involved, us Shapeshifters, trying to get as much information as possible. They were also very intent on making us feel welcome. Billy went on ahead to tell Jake to bring us over for dinner any time. He didn't want us to be strangers, we were family now and we would be treated as such.

I inclined my head slightly, watching the old men and my new pack, as Billy and Old Quil continued to talk to Jacob and Leah.

This was so much different from my old pack. It was so weird. I wasn't being put down, Noah wasn't constantly guarding my side and Leah wasn't as tense as she was down South, as if she were always waiting to defend Noah and I from our old pack mates. Glancing at Noah, I saw him doing the same thing I was. Looking at everyone, seemingly surprised yet pleasantly delighted. He turned to me and he gently kissed my head, smiling widely.

"I think I'm gonna like it here, kid," he said.

"I think I am, too," I grinned.

We had a new family now...and we were home.

* * *

**A/N: Alright? What did you think? It is a continuing thing and I do take suggestions. I just wanted to put this up because there are so many details I missed while writing Spirit Chaser. The next chapter for Spirit Chaser should be out soon. Please review! **


	2. Short Sheeting

********

**A/N: And so we come to the amazing Short-Sheeting incident as mentioned in Chapter 13 of Spirit Chaser. I'll update Spirit Chaser soon as well as redo Chapter 21. I want to slow things down between Jake and Luna. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review!**

********

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I own all OC's.

* * *

Luna's POV

Something was shaking my shoulder and I pushed it away unhappily as I turned over to sleep again. I heard an exasperated sound before the shaking continued. What the hell? Couldn't anyone take a nap on a couch in peace these days? I opened my eyes blearily and saw the one and only Jacob Black leaning over me with a cranky look on his face. Man, he was always cranky. He needed to lighten up.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"I need to show you the trails," he informed me.

"Show me them on another day," I answered. "I'm sleeping."

"It needs to be now," he replied. "I need to go see Renesmee today."

"Who?" I grumbled. Where was Leah? She needed to chase him away. People need to know not to disturb my naps.

"My imprint."

"Oh, I forgot," I said, muffled into the throw pillow by me. "You're one of the Zombie Imprinters. That's so gay."

"That's it," he snarled and I felt the couch go down slightly as he stepped onto it. I ignored him, figuring he was doing stuff...that Jacob people do. However, when I felt feet on my side, I whined.

"Ew! Grody! Get your nasty toes off of me!" I slapped at his legs.

"Luna. Wake up," he said before shoving me off the couch.

I landed with a thud and shot up in fury.

"You turd!"

"Go phase," he ordered. "Now."

"You suck at life," I stood up and stomped to the bathroom, stripping and coming out as a wolf. As soon as I appeared, he looked curious. This was the first time he'd seen me as a wolf. I knew I didn't look particularly dangerous. One of my ears flopped over and my fur was kind of poofy, making me the kind of wolf little kids wanted to hug than run away from. He nodded and opened the door for me, following me outside and into the forest.

If I was lucky, I'd be done quickly and able to continue my little coma. I am lazy and I am proud. I shivered as I felt Jacob enter his wolf form and turned my head as he walked out from the nearby bushes.

_'Can we speed things up?'_ I yawned. _'I'm still tired.'_

_'I will take my sweet time, thank you,'_ he sneered. I smirked.

_'I thought you had to hurry to your precious imprint,'_ I teased.

_'Shut up,' _he rolled his eyes.

Jacob Black had adjusted quickly to my rather abnormal behavior and had learned to quickly react to my unpredictable personality. I think I amused him most of the time, especially when it wasn't directed at him. I had bickered just the day before with Quil and he'd sat back watching the scene with a grin on his face. He had laughed hard, too, when Quil ended up dumbstruck by one of my comebacks.

I listened attentively as he explained the trails to me and stayed close behind him as he ran them. He told me how I should react when a vampire attacked and what to do if a wolf was injured. All in all, it appeared these Quileute Wolves had a good plan for emergencies and they had a good pack structure. I'd gotten a peek into Jake's head and was able to see how they moved as a pack. I burned it into my memory, knowing I would have to follow that two. They certainly moved much better than Rafael's pack.

_'Alright,'_ Jake sighed as we returned to the forest by the houses. _'You can remember that right?'_

_'Yep,'_ I yawned. _'I plan on going back to bed now, Alpha Bossy-pants.'_

_'Yes,'_ he agreed. _'The puppy needs her naps. If you want, we can play fetch later. After all, you do look more like someones' pet than a vampire hunter.'_

Now, I knew I looked like someone's pet and sometimes I hated it. But at the moment, I knew I could really put it to good use. Hooray for sudden fun plans!

_'Hey...Jakers...' _I whispered, voice full of mischief.

_'What?'_ he sounded alarmed now, knowing I was up to something.

_'Pet dogs really like chasing cars and barking at people, don't they?'_ I said.

_'Luna!'_ he yelled as I ran out of the bushes. I spotted a parked police car in front of Billy's place and saw a man stepping out of it in complete officer-get up. I barked loudly, ignoring the feeling of Jacob phasing into a human form. The police officer turned, watching me warily as I barked at him. I wagged my tail, letting him know I wasn't aggressive. I didn't need a gun in my face after all.

"Easy," he held up his hands in a calm way and Jacob stumbled out of the forest, grabbing the scruff of my neck hurriedly.

"Bad dog! Very bad dog!" he scolded. "Sorry, Charlie. She hasn't gone to obedience school." I grunted and glanced up at him. Jackass.

"You guys got a dog?" the officer looked curious.

"Actually, just watching her for a friend," Jacob said nervously and Charlie chuckled, his hands finding my ears and I then realized...why dogs loved being scratched behind the ears. It was...heaven.

"I guess you would get along with dogs, Jake," Charlie commented and he sounded uncomfortable. "Given what you are." Jacob grinned and I cocked my head. This dude knew? Who was he? "I'm here to see Billy. He in?"

"He should be," Jacob confirmed. "I gotta go. See ya and sorry about the dog."

"No worries, Jake."

The officer walked into the house and Jacob scowled down at me.

"I can't believe you just did that, you idiot," he hissed.

_'Dude,'_ I thought. _'You were so asking me to.'_

"I hope you enjoy patrolling," he commented. "Because you'll be getting a lot of shifts this week."

I grimaced but snickered. It was a lot of fun none the less.

********************

**

* * *

**

That evening, the pack had gathered at Quil's to hang out and have dinner. I chowed down happily and grunted as Jacob mentioned how I ran out in wolf form and got Charlie to believe I was a dog. He glanced at me.

"You're turning out to be nothing but trouble," he muttered.

"Trouble's my middle name," I replied.

"Actually, it's Teagan," Leah smirked and I snubbed her.

"You ruin all my fun, sister," I complained. "You're such an adult."

"Too bad you aren't," Jacob said and then continued talking to Quil.

No. I didn't approve of growing up and while I could act like an adult, I had way too much fun holding onto the entertaining things in life. Besides, I needed a bit more revenge for him waking me up from my nap. I ducked down under the table and slipped into the kitchen, easily getting out of a window and rolling behind a bush, spy-style. I spotted Jake's house before long and glared at the window of his room that was a bit higher than need be. I could climb the tree and swing in like a ninja but the window wasn't open.

"Luna?" I stiffened and whirled to see Embry. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh!" I tackled him, straddling him and covering his mouth. "I'm on a mission."

He peeled my hand away and raised his eyebrows.

"A mission which I'm sure means you're about to annoy Jake," he sounded disapproving. "This is a bad idea."

"Oh, shush," I waved him off. "Hey, why don't you give me a hand?"

"No way!" he refused. "I'm not about to piss of Jake!" I looked down at him on the ground and smiled grimly. Maybe he was afraid of Jake's temper...but he needed to be more afraid of my retaliations.

"Embry," I said with a sugary-sweet voice and he paled. "Ever since I came here, you've avoided being a victim of my pranks. I'll say this now...I am not above making you a direct target." He groaned.

"Fine," he sounded defeated. I cheered and hopped off him.

"Boost me up to his window," I told him. "I'll do the dirty work and you can pretend you had no hand in it."

"Whatever," he grumbled, bending down so I could get on his shoulders.

Embry was just as tall as Jake and I was pleased to see that his height got me right to the rather high window. I began pushing the window open, grimacing as my ears heard Billy down the hall with Old Quil and by the sounds of it, the police dude from earlier. I wondered if he would arrest us for breaking and entering. Technically, I wasn't breaking anything. I climbed over the window sill quietly and looked down at Embry.

"Wait for me," I told him and he rolled his eyes, taking refuge in the shadow of a massive tree. I turned to the room and wondered what damage could I do. I saw the bed and was surprised to see it was made. I was willing to bet Jake's sister did house work and made his bed for him. It helped since I had an awesome plan. I removed the comforter and quickly folded the sheets in half. I then remade the bed as if it had been untouched. I used one of Jake's sweatshirts to cover up my scent for the most part and froze when I heard someone coming down the hall.

Shit! I dove under the bed and hid behind the sham, unwilling to be caught mid-prank. I saw wheels.

"Something wrong, Billy?" I heard the cop.

"No," Billy sighed. "I thought I heard Jacob. He should be at Quil's right now." Charlie came in and I saw him look out the window. Please, Embry! Hide!

"No one's here," Charlie shrugged. "Come on. You've probably had one too many."

"I'm not that much of a lightweight," Billy laughed as they left. I waited until I heard them in the living room before crawling out and letting out the breath I'd been holding. I fell out the window, landing on my butt and hurried for the shadows Embry peeked out from behind the tree.

"That was way too close," he hissed.

"Oh, chill out, my friend," I smirked. "Now, we get to watch the finish of our prank."

"As far as I'm concerned, I had nothing to do with it," he snorted. "But I shall enjoy the results." I giggled and drug him to a nearby tree, which we climbed up and waited in.

It had a perfect view of Jake's window and well, a perfect view of our work, well, my work, according to Embry. As we waited, we had a completely pointless conversation about whatever came to mind. It was useful in passing the time.

"I can't believe you did what you just did," Embry groaned.

"I like thinking outside the box," I shrugged. "As well as acting outside of the box."

"You _act_ like a freaking crazy person," he muttered. "Aliens must have switched you out as a baby or something, because no normal person does shit like this."

"There are so people who do stuff like this," I protested. "They are a very rare kind of people and they go by...'The Awesome'. Besides, aliens don't exist."

"Maybe not," he sighed. "But if they did, I'd be dying to hear what you would say if they landed here on Earth to take you to their home planet."

"Eat my shorts, ET," I grinned and Embry chuckled. "Oh! Look! Jakers is home!"

"Shut up! You'll let him know we're here," he growled.

Jacob Black came up the road and went straight into the house tiredly. My watch said it was about midnight and it didn't surprise me to see him in his room about fifteen minutes later, taking off his shirt and his pants, leaving him in only a pair of blue boxers. By now, Embry was leaning forward, looking interested to see what would happen. Jacob climbed into bed slowly and the confusion became apparent on our face. Embry and I stifled out laughter as Jake tried to figure out why his feet wouldn't go down all the way. He stared at his blankets in pure puzzlement and I pounded my fist on the bark when he tried to push his feet down hard but to no avail. As soon as he grunted in irritation, I knew he had given in and was too tired to care for now. He turned off his light and got as comfortable as he could.

Embry and I climbed out of the tree and decided we'd find out the rest in the morning.

**********************

* * *

**

When morning came, I made myself a bowl of cereal and chowed down happily as Leah ate her own breakfast next to me. Embry was there with Noah watching TV, waiting for Quil who would be coming to play video games while Jake and Seth went to visit the Cullens. Seth sat on the extra chair, reading something in the paper. The only ones not here were Quil and Jake. I finished up quickly and noticed Jacob walk in as I put my bowl in the sink. I almost started laughing right there but held back before I gave myself away.

He looked cranky, real cranky. His hair was a mess and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Whoa, dude," Seth looked up. "You look tired."

"Yeah," I agreed. "How did you sleep last night?" Embry said nothing but I saw the corners of his lips twitching.

"Horrible!" he complained, sitting down heavily on the couch. "It's the weirdest thing! My sheets were really high up or something. I slept like a taco all night."

"Wow," I continued. "That's a _real_ bummer."

Jake's hand paused as he was rubbing his face and he looked at me between his fingers. Oops. He knew now but that was okay. I liked taking credit for my work, it made it all the more fun. His eye twitched and he stood up very slowly.

"Luna," he said in a deathly calm voice. "What did you do?"

"There's this thing," I began. "Called short-sheeting..."

"You little brat!" he roared and lunged.

I squealed and ran out the door, knowing full well his pissed-off ass was behind me. This was so epic.

**********************

* * *

**

Quil's POV

As I came down the street, I yawned. I had promised to meet up with Noah and Embry today for some video games fairly early since Seth and Jake were going to the Cullens'. I frowned though, as I heard shouting and snarls coming from the nearby woods. A minor detour wouldn't hurt and it was probably just Sam's pack getting into a tiff about something stupid.

Turning a sharp corner into the forest, I saw the large clearing the pack often came through when shifting or going on patrol. On the edge was a massive tree with branches perfect for climbing and I stopped short, shocked at what I saw.

Luna was clutching to one of the branches like a monkey, her hair a mess from a good-night's sleep and her pajama bottoms covered with dancing bunnies. Jacob was on the ground, looking exhausted, yelling several colorful expletives at her and demanding she come down immediately. He was either being stupid or lazy, if he didn't just climb up the tree after her.

Luna screeched back at him indistinctly and I opened my mouth to ask what was going on.

But when Luna threw her flip-flop at Jake's head and it hit him with a loud _smack_, I decided...I really didn't want to know.

************************

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Thank you for all of the reviews so far! :)**


	3. Stuffed-Animal Chaos

**A/N: Haven't updated this in a long time. Just a short chappie based on the tantrum Jacob mentions in Chapter 18 of Spirit Chaser. Just a bit of fun. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I no ownie.**

* * *

Jacob's POV

Sometimes, sitting in Leah's kitchen was relaxing. She usually had way more good stocked up than any of the rest of us. Looking up, I saw Embry coming in from the living room and taking some of the freshly-made cookies off of the tray. I smirked, noticing he enjoyed it as much as I did. However, my attention was taken away from the cookies and onto a certain scrappy little girl coming down the stairs.

Luna Dantes. As usual, dressed in some boyish shorts, a t-shirt with the word 'Awesome' on it and those flip flops. She looked confused and walked into the kitchen cutely.

"Sister, have you seen Bran?" she asked.

"No," Leah glanced at her. "Last I saw, he was in your room."

"Who is Bran?" I asked.

"One of Lu's plush wolves," Leah explained as Luna began looking in cupboards. Of course it was a plush. I should have known. Despite being a legal adult, Luna clung to items of her childhood, be it plush animals or the coloring books on her floor. I never quite understood it. I knew she liked cartoons and those Japanese cartoons, too, which she became furious with me when I called them that. Don't you know…they were called anime.

"Well, if it's missing, it's probably for the best," I mused and Luna shot up and turned to me indignantly.

"Why?!"

"Um, you're kind of old to have stuffed animals, Lu," I told her.

"Nertz to you!" she barked and shot up the stairs to continue looking. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Embry, who looked pale.

"What's wrong?" I raised a brow and he leaned forward.

"Dude," he whispered. "I saw that thing under the coffee table…it was old and beat up. I thought it was one of Claire's old stiffened animals that needed to retire." Leah turned with wide eyes and I froze.

"What did you do with it?" I hissed.

"Man, I threw it away," he panicked. "What the hell happens now? I didn't know!"

"You die," Leah shrugged and returned to the kitchen.

"What?!" Embry grimaced.

"Unless you find it," Leah said. "It's your own fault if you threw Bran away."

"What?!" I heard Luna's pattering footsteps until she reappeared. "Who threw Bran away?!" Leah didn't answer and I pursed my lips while glancing at Embry, who refused to look at her. Those sharp green eyes locked on him and I swear, lasers damn near came out. _"Embry Call." _

Embry's shoulders stiffened and I was pretty sure he pissed himself. Luna's temper was something to be reckoned with and for someone so small…she was terrifying. I'm not even sure how things happened next. Within a moment, Luna was merely glaring at him but in the next, she had a rolling pin and was beating Embry to a pulp. Seth, Quil and Noah rushed in and began yelling at Lu to stop and I was just in shock.

"Luna! I'm sorry!" Embry howled. "Stop! Ow! I didn't know!"

"You! Lost! Bran!" she screeched with each hit. "You die!"

I got up fast, grabbing Luna with Seth. She struggled, managing to clip me with the rolling pin in the process. She didn't even notice. Her eyes were for Embry only and I was worried, she'd actually kill him…over a stuffed animal.

"Embry, go find it in the trash," I ordered. "Quil, help him. Luna calm down. Embry's gonna get your stupid toy back."

"Bran's not a toy!" she hit me with the rolling pin on the shoulder and I pried it out of her hands in response, turning to Noah for help.

"No way, man," he laughed, standing behind Leah. "You're on your own."

Luna kicked my shin before turning angrily, looking for Embry and Quil, who had run off. Seth came to the rescue, rather quickly, grabbing a cookie sheet off of the table and holding it in front of Luna.

"Look, Luna, cookies!" he chirped and she glared before grabbing one and munching on it.

"Now stop acting stupid," I growled. "If you're gonna act like a child, I'm gonna treat you like one." She turned slowly.

"If you treat me like one, I'll be sure to escalate," she hissed and then stomped on my foot.

"Alright, you're getting a time out," I grabbed her before she bolted for the door, probably trying to find Embry. I started dragging her to the couch, becoming more aware of the sharp pain in my arm and her puppy growling sounds…she was biting my arm!

"Lu!" Seth whined. "No biting!"

"Good lord," I was appalled and I could distinctly hear Leah and Noah having a giggle fit in the kitchen. "Hey, if you two have time to laugh, you can help." I sat on the couch, sitting Luna on my lap as she sulked. "What's so important about a plush anyways?!"

"None of your business, you cow!" she snapped.

Ten minutes later, Embry and Quil came in, smelling like garbage, with a stuffed wolf in their possession. Luna hopped up and took it, hugging it sweetly. She kissed Embry's cheek and Quil's happily.

"Sorry for kicking your butt with a rolling pin!" she said sweetly, before skipping up the stairs and Embry fell to the couch, looking emotionally exhausted.

"You did good," Leah snickered. "Lu's grandma got her that a long time ago and Lu's grandma died not too long ago."

"Whatever," Embry sighed. "I've learned my lesson. I'm never touching anything in this house that is cute and or fluffy…cuz it is Luna's and she will kill me."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
